Elevated floors are commonplace in computer rooms, office environments, electronic "clean" rooms, and other work environments. While most such floors are permanent installations, there are some applications for elevated floors that require the occasional reconfiguration of the floor. For instance, the trading floors of financial exchange buildings are often formed from elevated floors arranged in a series of multi-level trading areas or pits. Reconfiguration of the trading floor can be required to respond to fluctuations in the trading activity carried out in the individual pits.
Reconfiguring an elevated floor structure has heretofore been a time-consuming and expensive task. Conventional designs for floor panels, and support structures for the panels, have been designed to ensure sturdiness of the floor with minimal consideration given to modularity and ease of reconfiguration. A panel assembly and support structure for an elevated floor that could be easily assembled, disassembled, and reassembled in a new configuration without sacrificing sturdiness of the floor, would provide a decided advantage.